


Deardevil

by StripedScribe



Series: A gift for you, and you, and you [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Slice of Life, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: A rescued child, a letter to her saviour. Something innocent that highlights a much worse danger.A pinch hitter piece for the DDE2020!
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: A gift for you, and you, and you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091588
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020





	Deardevil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts).



“Hi there, bit of an odd question, I’m not technically here for the lawyers.” A ladies voice, and with her a young child.

“How can we help?” Foggy answered, joining them and Karen in the office. Matt was grateful his door was closed, he recognised the voice of the girl, and children were always more observant than adults. Running a hand down his arm, he winced at the still healing gash, hidden beneath his sleeves. An attempted, or nearly successful kidnapping.

“We asked at the station, and they said you’re the best place if we wanted to get something to Daredevil? They didn’t want to get involved.”

“Oh, yes, they don’t exactly see eye to eye. I’m sure we can help, can I ask though, what is it? For his, and our safety, you see.”

“Thank you. He rescued Hattie last weekend, some men tried, well, had, kidnapped her. Trying to take her out of the city.” The girl moved closer to her mum, a rustling of clothes as her heart began to pace. “She’s okay now, but she wanted to say thank you. She wrote a letter for him, and I think it would help her if she knew it had got to him. We’re recovering still.”

“Oh bless you. I’m sure we can pass that on for you, he’ll really appreciate that Hattie!”

"You think so?" Quiet, shy, she seemed about 7 years old. But still having just enough courage to go out after that horrific experience, to still talk to strangers.

"Yep, I'll be sure to tell him you popped in here, and give him that letter!"

"Say thank you Hat."

"Thanks Mr Nelson."

"You're very welcome Hattie." 

The family left, and Foggy walked towards Matt's door, pushing it softly open. 

"Couldn't come out and say hi?"

"I think she'd have recognised me. I did rescue her the other night."

"Poor kid."

"It was her father. She didn't, doesn't know, and I think it's safer her mother doesn't know. He's out the picture for now, but I heard him talking about them, cursing her mum."

"Shit."

"I know. I'm keeping an eye in case he pops up again, have tipped off Brett but I doubt they'll do anything. What's this letter then?"

"Oh yeah. Here. Can you-?" Scribbled over in crayon, as he opened the letter another piece of paper fell out, a picture. 

"It's crayon? Should be able to." Running his hands over the paper, he read Hattie's message, a soft, sad smile on his face. "Poor kid. She shouldn't have had to see that." He passed it back to Foggy to read, picking up the picture next. 

"Fogs? I can't get this one properly."

"Lots of colours here Matt. She's drawn you in the suit, and her next to you. Your names are both written above, except she's spelt it Deardevil. You're all red, she's pink. There's some green at the bottom for grass, and a tall tree. A blue sky with a sun. You've both got smiles on. 

_Deardevil_

_Thank you for saving me. Mommy says I was very brave but I was very scared. the men were very noisy_

_I cried when you had to fight them_ _you got hurt. I hope you feel better soon._

_I drew you a picture I hope you like it_

_Hattie_

"Bless her. Poor kid." He pressed out the picture and letter, hiding them away in a drawer. 

"Hmm. So many poor kids.”

“That’s your thinking noise. What’s up?”

“You think more kids want to do this?" He gestured, at the letter, then making a writing motion.

"What do you mean?"

"Not just kids, adults, anyone even. Want to contact you to say thank you or whatever. Like her mum said, it can help with recovering. Have more people wanted to and these are the first that have got this far?”

"How? How could we be safe and do that? I don't want to connect the firm to Daredevil any more than it is."

"Okay, yeah. We don’t want people turning up here with letters for you.” He laughed. “We might actually think we have a decent amount of clients though. Social media? Get you online?"

"You're signing yourself up for this Fogs, I can't use that in any way that would make sense to a sighted person. Or at least not in a way that would be suspicious, that they'd link to me."

"I'd help. It would more be an account for people to interact with, to tag you in. We'd have to post something to make it look legitimate, get some shots. Get you verified and see if people want to interact. Stark does it, Spiderman does. The defenders should, even if they don't yet. Can’t say I’ve looked for them on there to be honest. Makes you seem a little more human, a little more friendly." 

"I am friendly. To the right people at least." He huffed, arms crossed. 

"I know that. But not all of them know that. Even make links to the police, show you're working with them." They both shuddered at that, far too many nights of Matt running from the police, as they decided he was worth more a chase than the real criminals. 

"You think it would help? That it's needed?"

"I don't know. It won't hurt though. And who knows what other kids like Hattie might need that opportunity to be heard. If it's online as well, you can read it, and it'll keep them safer. I don't think it's wise for families to be coming to us, or trying to go to the police, to get things to you. Yes this time they found us, but what if the next one's find a bad cop? And what if the next one's aren't in your best interests, and with the police sending them our way, send a bomb, or something like that?"

"Shit. I hadn't even thought of that. We shouldn't have had the link to Nelson and Murdock. I can’t have you, have Karen getting hurt. Our clients."

"It's there, we've got a link now. But we can stop it becoming too strong, stop anything else like this from happening? We’ve got to stop people coming here looking for you, no matter how cute they are.”

An evening of posing, of awkward photos, of trying to take selfies. And an Instagram account, finally finding a name that hadn't been stolen by some fake account. Of subtly letting the other defenders know, who shared it to their own, getting his page established.

And then the messages started to flood in. Some horrible, awful threats, to which they nearly shut down the account in response. And then the much nicer ones, families thanking him, tagging him in pictures of children saved, of people reunited. Artsy shots, of him leaping off buildings, captured by photographers young and old. Drawings, sketches, sculptures. Homemade costumes, people asking permission to dress up as him for Halloween. People asking for help. The overwhelming response of a community united. 

Soon evenings were spent, before or after patrol, looking through the page. Foggy explaining pictures the phone couldn't quite explain, reading out handwritten messages. Helping to post a new picture, share a new message, being dragged on patrol to catch a shot of the sunset, describing it to Matt as they sat on a rooftop. 


End file.
